Journey to Russia
by OnceFallen
Summary: What happens when Rose have to follow Dimitri to Russia when he visits his family, as a field experience? Will Dimitri let his walls down or not? What changes will Russia bring? R&R! My first story.


**A/N: Sooo I know there are many stories like this out there, but I really wanted to write and publish a story, but I didn't really come up with many ideas. So yeah, I thought that this would be easy to start with and maybe get more ideas as this story develops. This is set during **_**Shadow Kissed**_**. I'm not English. I live in Sweden but my first language is not Swedish. So my English is not perfect and I'm sorry if there are things that don't make sense or my grammar is wrong. Please leave a review and if you have any suggestions or ideas, I am very happy to hear them! Enjoy!**

**P.S I promise that the next chapters will be more exciting! D.S**

**Chapter 1: We are going to Russia**

The sun was setting. It was a beginning of a new day. The air was humid, and it was a wonder that I am even up at this time of day… Night. Or whatever. You get the point. My early morning practice with Dimitri had ended and we were talking while doing walking towards campus. "Bu- wait what? Where did you say _we're_ going?" Dimitri chuckled lightly. "Russia Rose, Russia. I'm supposed to visit my family, and I think it will be a good experience to add to your training. We will train almost exactly as we do now but it will be a change of scenery. It will be different than just the gym."

I still couldn't believe it. Maybe I am asleep; if I punch myself maybe I'll wake up. But I didn't try. "You serious? How the hell did you manage that?" Dimitri shrugged. "Headmistress Kirova agreed. It did help to have Guardian Petrov backing me up on the suggestion." He shrugged again. I just frowned. "So when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Be ready to leave at 8 a.m." I gave him a short 'sure' and then I had to hurry to my first class. Of course, I didn't concentrate on the teacher; my head was too busy thinking about the journey to Russia. I would be alone with Dimitri! Well atleast until we got to Baia to stay at his family's house. _Where I would meet his freaking family!_ Suddenly I got nervous. It may seem pretty ridiculous that I, Rose Hathaway, got nervous about meeting my mentors family, but I love Dimitri; So if his family doesn't approve of me then where will that leave us? Not that our relationship is getting further than a few longing looks but still.

All day I was lost in my thoughts and didn't even notice when Lissa tried to catch my attention. "Rose? Helloooo?"

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for, like, 10 times. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh sorry Liss! Nothing, just the trip tomorrow."

"What trip?"

Right. I had forgotten to tell her. "The trip to Russia with Dimitri. Like field experience, but in Russia."

"Really? That's weird, since when are novices allowed to do that?" She had a point.

"I don't know. Maybe they think it will help me to have a pre-experience before graduation." I shrugged, showing I didn't know more than she did. "We are leaving tomorrow and we will stay there for almost two weeks or something. I didn't listen so carefully."

"Of course you didn't!" Lissa chuckled. "You have to pack! Do you want me to help?" Lissa asked with a big, and I mean very big, smile. "Sure Lissa. Just come by after my practice with Dimitri."

"Lissa don't pack too much. I am sure we can wash my clothes there. Besides we are going to train most of the time." I said groaning. Lissa was so over-exaggerating.

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared Rose. Who knows what can happen?"

I gave up. Instead of helping her I threw myself on my bed making myself comfortable while talking to her. It was nice. I missed these times with Lissa, we didn't see each other as much anymore. She had Christian now, and time with me wasn't the highest priority at her list anymore. Well, who could blame her? She had someone she could love openly. Sure people were still shocked about her dating an Ozera but it wasn't forbidden or they didn't have to hide their feelings. _Stop it Rose. It's not her fault._

As Lissa left for her dorm I didn't move, I just laid on my bed too lazy to get up and soon I fell asleep.


End file.
